goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Yagi Shrine
Megumi: -Is cleaning around the shrine, there seems to be stalls getting built around the area- Gurin: *Walks up* So this is the place... Toya: -walks in in gigas form- this is near where she was alive...-walks near Megumi and snaps fingers to get her attention- oi, squirt Megumi: -stares at Toya- .....what? Toya: you seen a girl about your hight, blue hair, very.... Hazey? Megumi: ...Hazey?? .....no I haven't. -is just staring blankly confused- Toya: sort of.... Dead. Megumi:.... why are you looking for a dead person? Toya:classified. Megumi: ....Okay... No....... I haven't seen her..... Toya:..... Okay -walks away- Megumi: -sighs- Oh dear god why did she want to know... shes probably one of those soul reapers or something.... Gurin: Soul whatsits now? Megumi:.....who are you???? Gurin: Gurin! Megumi: -just stares blankly- ....okay......... Toya:-notices Gurin- you -points to Gurin- im looking for someone called Megumi. Blue bobbed hair and ripped clothes. Megumi: -still staring, looks really confused- Gurin: *Rubs back of head* Sorry, I'm new here so... Rocala -Zooms toward the shrine, squinting and instantly firing ki blasts- Megumi: -dodging the ki blasts- What the hell!?!?!!?!?!? Gurin: Eh? *Leaps out of the way* What the hell was that for?! Rocala -Chuckles, then falls to the ground and stares at them- I don't sense a vast amount of power on this planet, you two are some of the few with any kind of power I can distinguish from the billions of maggots on here. I am not complimenting you either, I'm just letting you know this planet is under new rule. Gurin: .....So you wanna fight? *Eyes are replaced with stars* Rocala I would prefer your surrender. Gurin: *Pouts* But it's not as much fun that way.... Megumi:... Wait a minute! You must have been what cut off the news report! Toya: wait.... Earth is not yours. You have no grounds. -pulls out zanpakuto- i challenge you for earth by decree of the soulbut society. Toya: -tranforms into soul repear form, now unseen by the human eye- Megumi: -looks really confused- ...well... uuumm...... I guess I'll help..... because like yeah.... -Spirit is literally ripped out of Ayako's body, is now ghost and is unseen by human eye- Ayako: -is just standing there, stares for a minute, shakes head- Oh dear god.... What the hell.... -staring blankly- Toya: wait a minute SPIRIT KICK-drop kicks megumi- You are the reason i have been stuck here in this ugly squishy mass of skin! Megumi: Ooowww -drops onto floor holding stomach- I'M HELPING YOU. -stands up- Toya: still! How do you think i feel?! Im in a place i dont like. With a terrible gigas! Having to help this dump. Because it is in my job description! Megumi: why don't you quit???!? Toya: the penelty is death. Dont you think i would of quit by now! The power of a soul reaper is so strong in order to keep us from being rouge they kill deserters. Megumi: okay... must suck to be you Toya: this is my purpose, what i was made for. Megumi:.... like what the hell do Soul reapers even do? Toya: i cant say. Rocala -Glances back and forth between Toya and Megumi with a puzzled face, then just turns back to Gurin- Actually, I don't wish to rule this maggot infested heap anymore. Gurin: I-I see. *Sweatdrop* Still wanna fight though? Rocala -Tilts head- Fine, I'll grant you battle before the apocalypse. -Dashes to Gurin, fist cocking back, then thrusting toward his gut- Toya: i need help else where -drags megumi by the shirt- come on -leave- Megumi: -is being dragged.Looks really confused- where are we going? What do you need help with?!?!?! -looks really scared- Gurin: *Takes the hit, allows himself to skid back, then looks up* Nice! Good attacking force, probably'll leave a pretty decent bruise! *Thumbs up* Rocala -Stares for a few seconds with a twitching eye, then takes off into the air, coming to a stop in the air- This is going to waste my time. -He raises his hands, then starts hurling ki blast after ki blast at him- Gurin: Tch. That's not the fun way. *Leaps around the early ones, then lunges up at his opponent, allowing several blasts to strike him whilst avoiding the others, while aiming a punch at the Saiyan's face* Rocala -Quickly raises his hand to form a white, energy sphere, then fires it at Gurin in the form of an energy wave- Gurin: *Takes the blast head on, then, through the smoke, gribs Rocala by the color, swinging a fist towards the Saiyan's face* Gotcha! Rocala -Takes the punch, then turns back to him with a blank smile- Gurin: *Grins back* Rocala -Sends a fist up into the arm gripping his collar- Gurin: Eh? *Raises eyebrow* Rocala -Halts an inch from Gurin's arm, then lowers fist and diverts a good bit of energy into arm, proceeding to launch fist back at Gurin's arm at full force and speed, striking it by the elbow- Gurin: Gah! *Yanks his arm back, as a thick bruise blossoms along it* You! *Fires off a large Ki blast at the Saiyan's face* Rocala -Hit by the blast, grunts and dives at Gurin, ramming into Gurin's gut with his head- Gurin: Grah! *Smashes to the ground, but grabes onto Rocala's shirt, pulling him with him*